Divided
by Dark Oath
Summary: When a vampire falls in love with a human member of his household staff, the results are not entirely unexpected. changed title because it made me cringe
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: I have no idea what possessed me to write this. I think it's caused by reading lot's of fanfics where Humans get involved with Vampires. My real opinion on this is that it wouldn't happen. Would you fancy your food? It should go: Vampire meets girl, girl meets Vampire, Vampire eats girl. But, then this story wouldv'e been very short. So I decided this is my take on what would happen if a vampire fell victim to a random writer's insanity and fell in love with a mere human. And I don't own anything to do with the Legacy of Kain series, or any vampires for that matter, as they do tend to bite not the hand, but the neck of those that feed them. Nice reviewers will be hugged and given cake, flames will be used to imbue the Reaver : ) (Please forgive the slightly erratic writing style. I will probably edit this at some point and make it more consistent)

**Path of Woe **

She wasn't the most attractive female he had ever seen, but there was something in her eyes that he had come to admire. She had spirit, this slave, it was silent, understated; to be any more would be to seal her fate to a most unfortunate end. Strange, how he could have come to notice anything in this girl, to see more in her than he'd ever noticed in one of the 'cattle' before. He knew she hated him. There was an ingrained loathing that was shared by all her race. Maybe if he spoke to her. No. That would be unthinkable. This mortal should be held in no more than contempt, she was not worthy of his attention.

She could feel the creature's eyes upon her as she attended her duties. _Abomination._ She would do as she must and preserve her life until the time came to rise up against these oppressors that ravaged the world, taking land and life where they will. All he was, was a monster, one that would leech her of her life's blood at the slightest whim. A monster to be used in tales to frighten children into good behaviour, except these monsters were real. Fear and loathing was nearly all that was left to her now, but still she would not succumb to it. In determination, there was hope.

He had watched her more intently these past few nights. He felt his fascination in this fragile being intensifying. He chided himself on her unimportance, she was one of many whose mere exsistance was fleeting at best. Yet, this one had gripped his attention just by her look. Was there more to know of her? Was the girl herself as alluring and compelling as her face spoke of her? Suddenly he had to know. "Girl, I would speak with you." She startled from her chores. "As you wish, Master."

He had spoken with her nearly until dawn, questioning her on her background, the thoughts, even her dreams. He had learnt much. How she had not been born into servitude, but free. How the Vampires had laid claim to her homeland and killed orenslaved all the inhabitants. How she had sometimes hated her existence so much that she had wanted to end it, yet had stayed her hand in the hope of a way out one day. He felt he was beginning to see what lay beyond the face presented to him everyday.

She didn't understand what prompted his questioning. Why had he wanted to know so much about her? She had thought to keep back some of her beliefs and ideas, for fear they would become a death sentence. She had wisely come to the conclusion that holding back would have been the wrong thing to do. When did Masters take an interest in thier slaves? Especially one as lowly as she was in his world. The confusion hardened her suspisions, though she couldn't fathom what ill her master could cause by questioning her; he wouldn't need an elaborate plot to cause her downfall, mere hunger could do that.

He spoke of his world, of his life and his place in it. He told her about the part he'd played in defeating the humans, and why. He was not sure why he explained to her his ideology, except to look upon that face with its underlying spirit that he so admired. He'd seen it before, in many humans, so he could not explain why she was different.

Her confusion had been compounded. A vampire explaining his ideology to a mortal, telling of his life, his hopes, his dreams? She had to admit to a developing fascination for what he had to tell. She, as his servant, had known already that he was Turelim and wasn't a higher member of the clan, no more than a common foot soldier. His views toward humans had not suprised her, the arrogance and contempt in his voice were only too noticable, though she had to concede that a lifetime of five hundred years would cause arrogance to grow beyond human proportions.

Given her lack of asthetic appeal in most regards; her plainess, her _humanity_, he wondered why he continued talking to her, why eventually he began to stop questioning and lecturing and allowed her to discuss as an intellectual equal. He found her conversation to be sharp, witty and intelligent- for a human. His growing interest in conversing with her every night he found disconcerting. Maybe he should allow his bloodlust to deal with her and replace her with a 'less interesting' servant. No, he would not do that. She was a good worker, genuinely good workers were hard to find.

She wondered at her situation, she had never heard even rumour of a human slave being allowed to enter lively discussion with a vampire master. Through her discussions with him, she had been hesitant to express differing opinionsfrom her master's, for fear of what reaction they might elicit. But he had actively encouraged her to do so, and so she had, with time becoming more confident to express her sentiments, though there was still some uncertainty. She found herself enjoying these conversations with her master, and found him to be loyal, honest and sincerely caring of all those he knew. Though she did feel some consternation and her receding loathing of him.

He watched the shadows dancing on her face as the candle flickered. She was opening up to him more with every passing day. Their conversations had been going on for many months now. It was no longer just her spirit he admired; it was her compassion for those around her, her very humanity he had first found contemptible. He was seeing humanities point of view in a whole new light, as he knew she also saw his own as not as alien a concept as originally believed. He moved to place his three-clawed hand over her delicate five fingered one. He felt the warmth of her skin and the blood pulsing beneath. He quelled his natural instinct. He' d fed well and would prove vampires were more than just slaves to their instincts.

His hand felt hard and cool to the touch. She gazed at it then at his face, then averted her gaze again. He spoke. "You cannot look at me?"

"It is not my place." She automatically replied. She drew an intake of breath as he leaned in closer, nearer to her face. She closed her eyes, fear of what was to come. What had she done to incur his displeasure? Her mind reeled as she felt cool lips pressed to hers, her face gently cupped in his claws as he ran one down her cheek. She marvelled at how claws strong and hard enough to penetrate a mans chest could be gentle enough to rival a mother caressing a newborn. She didn't know what to do. Should she pull back? Would that be an insult? How far would this go? She had no idea if vampires even indulged in 'the pleasures of the flesh'. Could she give him what he wanted? Would she want to? These and a million other questions ran through her mind until she realized he had slowly drawn back as she sat there with her eyes still closed.

"Can you look at me now?"

"I...I...don't know, Master."

"Look at me."

He looked into her brown eyes as she opened them. He could see the conflict of uncertainty, fear,and the hint of excitement there. "Would you have pushed me away if you thought you could, child?"

"I don't know, Master."

"Answer me honestly, you may speak freely."

She though about it. Would she have, if she could? Honestly? "No ." She was suprised by her answer. It had been the truth, and judging by her master's face, he was just as suprised by her answer, but, he'd been suprised by his actions no less than she.

She continued with her household duties as they continued with there conversations. He had not touched her again since that first time and she had not questioned it. Maybe he had realized he had made a mistake. She was a lowly servant after all. She should be relieved, he was the enemy. So why did she find her thoughts lingering on a kiss she had never wanted bestowed?

He was hesitant to go near her again. What had caused him to initiate contact with her? What hold did this mortal have over him? Through their talks, he made sure that he sat at the table opposite her, he felt reassured at having a physical barrier between them. But the feeling wouldn't go, he wanted to touch her again, to cradle her in his arms, reassure her that she had nothing to fear from him, all he wanted to do was..was...realization dawned and brought an element of shock with it, all he wanted to do was love her. The self admission brought a certain relief with it, like the opening of straining doors that refuse to conceal the truth hidden behind them. Could he do what he wanted? Should he?

She had finished her chores and sat dutifully at the table. She had expected him to sit oposite her as he'd done of late, so was mildly suprised when he took the seat next to her. She looked at his eyes trying to discern his mood before she averted her eyes in a gesture of subservience.

"Do you still fear to look at me?"

"Yes, Master."

"Maybe you shouldn't."

She raised her eyes to take in his appearance in more detail than she'd ever dared before. He wasn't unattractive, his dark hair was long and tied back from his face, his ears ended in delicate points and she could make out the long canine teeth partially obscured by his lower lip. "But maybe I should."

He looked at her face looking directly at him. He breathed in the scent of her and was disturbed to notice that he had to again quell the instinct to feed caused by the smell of her blood. Maybe it _was_ prudent that she retain a certain amount of fear of him, though he wished it would not have to be so.

She took pleasure in her new freedom. To sit and talk with one such as he, to keep eye contact, to speak as an equal, it was almost intoxicating- but only almost. She had felt her respect for him growing, she knew she no longer loathed him, it was, in fact, becoming quite the opposite. She retained a distaste for his species, but she no longer applied her feelings to him. He was different, he respected her as an individual, with thuoghts and feelings of her own. But she still feared him all the same. He was a predator, she was prey. All the intellectual reasoning in the world couldn't overcme this basic natural state. She saw this, but, did he?

It had been many months since that kiss. This longing for her was becoming more potent. Did she see it in his eyes what he wanted to give her? She had once accused his race of being arrogant, of taking what they wanted because they could. If this was true of them, why did he not take her, do as he would with her? He had hoped that during their conversations together that, yes, his people were quite capable of arrogance; ruthlessness;and yes, on occasions, even cruelty, he could show her they were also capable of compassion, happiness, love. He wanted her to understand him. Even if she could never truely accept vampires, could she accept him?

She contemplated her feelings of late. The suffering of her own people, her once proud race that had nearly destroyed the 'Vampire Plague', that was now reduced to the status of domesticated animals; her very feeling betrayed them, betrayed everything she had ever believed in and stood for. No, she was still held true to her people, she genuinely believed that. But with her conversations came new understanding. Was her belief that the vampires should be dealt with faltering? Would there ever be a way found to reconcile differences enough not to warrant the almost total destruction of either one of them? The more she thought on the subject the more bleak the outlook seemed. Peaceful co-exsistence between Vampires and Humans? It would not happen. Despite her master's new found attitude towards her, she new he was an exception rather than a rule. Vampires had no love for humans and would always see them as inferior, even if not for their brief, transient lives, then just the fact they were the vampires food source was enough. Humans would always want to be rid of the vampires as they would not willingly sacrifice themselves and there was no reason they should do so. The gap was too wide, there would never be any reconcilliation of differences.

He knew what she thought. She'd voiced her opinions on more than one occasion. He also had been in agreememt with her, he would argue the same points himself. Yet he remained idealistic. Unusual in this day and age when both sides were suffering from stagnation and pessimism. The humans were tamed, except for a rare few. The old wars were over, both humans and vampires alike had lost thier passion. The humans had become the very 'cattle' they despised, and in their turn, the vampires had turned their attentions to petty pastimes in an attempt to give some meaning to the long centuries. Clan disputes roused occasoinal interest for everybody. The occasional raid on someones territory from the Human Citadel provided some hope for the humans and amusement for the vampires, though any uprisings were dealt with swiftly and brutally. It didn't do to become to complacent. He longed for the days of the wars. Even though he was a lover of peace, this stagnation on both sides had, along with the corruption of the Pillars, made the world reek of decay. Though the corruption of the Pillars had been present throughout his existence, the campaigns to subdue the humans, the heat of battle, the satisfaction of victory, the passion of purpose had made everything feel alive. Maybe that was what this girl had done. Quickened his heart once more, made him feel passion once again.

Well, that's chapter 1 people, this story's a tad longer than I expected, so it's going to have to run to two chapters. If you like it so far pleeeeaaase tell me. I love getting feedback. Constructive criticsm always welcome. The rest of the story is already written, so it shouldn't take me too long to update if anyone wants to find out what happens.


	2. chapter 2

Authors notes: I apologise now for it not being as good as the first half. This is soooo sappy in places. Please forgive me, I don't usually do sappy it makes me…. cringe! When I write it anyway. I am still of the opinion he probably would have eaten her, but literary artistic licence wins over common sense every time. If anybody wonders where the term 'bond-mate' comes from I decided to use it, as 'wife' didn't really fit, and 'bride' smells of Vorador and he's a tart.

And so, on to my reviewers…

Varyssa: Thank you so much. Favourites? I feel so honoured…Warm and fuzzy is good. I made you like a Turelim! Is there no end to my powers? Mwahaha. XD

Much love in return for fantastic review.

…and thank you to my sis for reviewing by IM, I know your reading this…

To all my other reviewers: You know who you are. Thank you in advance. she hints in a oh-so-subtle manner

Path of woe 

**Chapter 2**

She sat at the table with her hand resting in his. She knew against all reason, she loved him, and he her. As he moved closer, her mind returned to the kiss he'd given her, what felt like so long ago. She looked at him in anticipation. She wanted to feel his lips upon hers again, the feeling of longing, mixed with a hint of fear made her feel breathless. She closed her eyes as she again felt those cool lips against hers, this time she responded back and felt the kiss deepen. The sensation of her tongue touching those elongated fangs was all at once strangely alien, yet compelling. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced before. She felt him withdraw; as she opened her eyes, he lifted her to her feet. Leading her to a small adjacent room, she smiled as she realized that it would seem that vampires did indeed indulge in 'the pleasures of the flesh'.

He loved the time they spent together, every day brought some new discovery for him. He almost felt like a fledgling again, he felt so...alive. Strange word to use for one who could not remember being alive, let alone what it felt like. He spent his nights lost in the wonder that was her, learning every slight line on her face, her favourite colour, once inconsequential things that now became too important to overlook. He knew she shared his happiness, he could feel it. He felt he would give her anything, all she need do was ask.

She couldn't remember a time she had known such joy. Everything about him held some fascination. She loved everything about him. His love for her was genuine, pure and he asked nothing in return, she knew he would love her even if the feelings hadn't been returned. For the first time in her life since she'd lost her parents as a child, she felt the warmth of kindness, she felt safe. She felt loved, that that love came from such an unexpected source only made its existence the more poignant.

He had seen the looks his peers had given him. It would seem that other servants had made observations and had developed loose tongues. He sighed inwardly. He should have seen this coming. He was determined to not let their looks bother him, but he knew the unspoken words they conveyed. It was only a matter of time before they became vocal. Some would be curious, most would not. Their reaction would be quite different.

She had started to feel more isolated. Her own kind was starting to distance themselves from her. They no longer idly chatted anymore, anything they did say was guarded and she was beginning to be treated with suspicion. She had known that others would mar her happiness, she just hadn't been prepared for how much it would hurt.

As the time went by, he noticed the snide comments starting to be made as he passed by. One acquaintance had even gone so far as to have impolitely question him on his 'whore' and why hadn't he tired of her yet? It had taken he all his willpower not to rip out his throat. He had tempered his anger, it didn't do to react unwisely. Questions would be asked and he would come under even closer scrutiny from higher up. Would she be taken from him, killed even, just to keep the peace? He knew well his masters were capable and had no interest in the concerns of a lowly subordinate. He would not draw unnecessary attention. He had to keep her safe.

She walked through the slave quarters. No one looked at her. All eyes quickly averted as she passed by. Even former close friends no longer acknowledged her. She visibly winced as the word 'Traitor' was hissed at her from a dark corner. She was glad the face of her tormentor was hidden by the shadows, she didn't wish to see the owner of that voice she knew so well, one she had once shared fanciful dreams of freedom with, one she saw as beloved as a sister. She dropped her head and kept walking.

He couldn't help but notice the tears she tried to keep hidden from him as she went about her work. "Someone has hurt you?"

"It is nothing." She bit her lip, she berated herself for her weakness. Yet she steeled herself, for what she knew she must do next. "I must ask something of you." At his nod, she continued. "I would ask permission to leave your service."

He looked like he'd just been punched in the stomach at what she had just asked. "You do not wish to stay with me?"

She saw the hurt in his eyes and fought back the tears. "I do not wish to leave you, but I must." Her voice raised ever so slightly. "Do you not see that I have to?" She deflated, her tears betraying her.

"I would make you my bond-mate, my equal, if you would stay."

"I know you would, but you can't. We would never be accepted. I would be an outcast to my people and you the ridicule of yours. You are hated by my people and I'm never going to be seen as your equal by yours, no matter what you would wish." She sat down and took his hand. "I would like to say we could leave and live as we would choose elsewhere, but…"

He voiced what she had been thinking. "We would not survive without the protection of our peoples. The world is too harsh a place, too many dangers." He shook his head sadly. "Also, the danger I would always present to you if 'suitable' food became scarce."

She nodded and smiled at him weakly. "I can find no resolution that would lead to a happy outcome, though I have tried."

"I could bring you over to me. We could be together with no fear of ridicule or prejudice." He was being hopeful, he knew her answer already.

"If you truly love me, you will respect not only who, but what I am. I do not want to change. I was born mortal and will die mortal. Like you, I must be true to who I am. If I accept your gift, I will become just another vampire, and eventually you would tire of me, it is inevitable. As a mortal, our time together would be finite anyway, and I can die in the knowledge that I still have your love. That is what I want."

He nodded his head in resigned agreement. Did he love her enough to let her go? Yes, though the pain was more intense with every minute that passed. "Please, even if we end this now, please stay in my service. I cannot ensure your safety beyond my walls and I cannot bear the thought of something happening to you."

"Can you see me everyday and allow nothing to happen? Because I don't think I can. I can't face that kind of torture. Having you there, but always just out of reach. Or continuing on in secret. Can you live like that? Her voice contained barely controlled anger. She hoped he would know it wasn't directed at him, she wanted to lash out at the injustices of the world.

"No. I cannot. But I cannot give you your freedom, though I would wish to. Unclaimed, you would become prey before you left the city walls and I cannot take you as we would be watched. I have a friend whom I can recommend your service to, he has a lower 'staff turnover'." The last two words left a bitter taste in his mouth. "He will take care of you. When would you leave?"

"I understand. It will be better for both of us if I leave as soon as possible." She said quietly. She saw him become more business-like in his manner. She knew it was for him a way to cope with what needed to be done. She wished she could find one that would work for her.

"I have a parcel needing delivery tomorrow. I will send you on this errand with a letter of recommendation. I am sure you will be accepted." He looked into her eyes and ran a claw softly down her cheek. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

She looked directly into his yellow eyes. "No. This is could never be what I want. But it is what must be." She buried her face into his chest, letting the tears fall freely now, she took in the scent of him, everything about him, scorching it into her memory.

He lifted her off her feet. "Stay with me tonight." He whispered into her ear. He took her responding kiss as a yes.

She looked intently at his face for any sign of his emotions as he placed a small wooden box on the table. She was trying so hard to keep her own face neutral, she wondered if he was having as much difficulty as she was.

"This needs to be taken directly. It is an item of some importance so he'll expect prompt delivery. Here is also the letter of recommendation that I promised." He said as he placed a letter on top of the box.

"I will take the most direct route, Sir." She didn't think that he heard her reply, but she didn't repeat herself.

"I have instructed Daniel to escort you. He will return to inform me of your safe arrival."

"Thank you, Sir." The ache was growing again.

"Please, don't be so formal with me, not now." The last two words were barely above a whisper. He took her into his arms. "Please, do not go."

"You know I must." She inwardly prayed for the strength she now needed.

"I love you."

She pulled herself in tighter, clenching a handful of his shirt in her fist that was held to his chest. "As I love you. Forever."

After too brief a time, she raised her tear-stained face to look at him. "I must go now."

"I know." He paused. "I do not know what to say. I cannot find the words."

"Maybe none are necessary. Knowing how you feel is enough." Picking up the box, she turned to look at him one last time. "I am always with you. Always."

"As I am with you." He smiled at her. Looking at her standing in the doorway with at heartfelt smile for him, he wanted to capture the moment forever. All to soon the moment passed, and his chest became griped in an unbearable ache as he watched her walk away.

Well that's it people. No happy endings here, sorry! But I promise my next story, currently being written with my co-conspirator will be very funny to make up for it.


End file.
